runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeing Sumona miniquest.
Freeing Sumona miniquest is a miniquest featuring Quest details *Desert Treasure *You must have completed the Desert Slayer Dungeon (miniquest) *You must have captured at least 10 souls in a Ushabiti and have offered them to the Chest of Souls. *You must have completed Sumona's Runescape:Slayer/Challenges/Slayer Challenge. |items = *Ghostspeak amulet, Cramulet or hard Morytania tasks |kills= }} Talk with Catolax in the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon or his tomb. As it is harder to get to the tomb of Catolax, you can better go to the dungeon in Pollnivneach. Using a ring of slaying to teleport to Sumona is the fastest and most efficient way to get to the slayer dungeon. *'Catolax:' Good that you came today. *'Player:' What is so special about today? *'Catolax:' Today, about eight-thousand years ago I was slain by Amascut. That means that today and only today I can speak freely. *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Catolax:' Any day other then |nolink=no}} I can only answer questions that are directly asked to me, but now, on this day, I can talk freely. I can talk about things that happened without having to obey to the curse that Amascut brought over me. But please do not ask anything now, as the curse is not completely diminished, I will be forced to answer it and we do not have the time for that. *'Player:' Alright, do you have some sort of quest for me? *'Catolax:' I do actually, I think you should unbind Sumona... *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Catolax:' As you may know Sumona is Amascut, she promised to reward you after you "saved" her and now is forced to be your slayer master. Lately Amascut has grown in power. I fear that if you continue to force her to be your slayer master she may start to become dangerous... *'Player:' Do you think she can free herself from the promise? *'Catolax:' Possibly... However she can also trick you into doing something you do not want to do. *'Player:' Like how she tried to trick me into getting myself killed? *'Catolax:' Do not underestimate her, she tricked many into doing things they didn't wish to do. Horrible things... *'Player:' *'Catolax:' After the death of Tumeken, the Kharidian region entered a period of instability and it became a daily struggle for some of us to survive. With the gap in leadership, in-fighting became rife and those of us who survived also had to contend with the more abundant monsters that were emerging across the region. Then one day a woman approached Catolax and myself with an opportunity. She was creating a group, she explained, that would fight to preserve the safety of all that lived in the desert. She led us and five others to this very building where we founded the Order of the Slayer Masters. Each of us set across the region slaying the creatures that threatened the towns and villages; answering the calls of those who needed us. It felt good! The work was hard but we were heroes, and we were making a difference to those lives that we encountered. Our first test as a team of Slayer Masters took us to Uzer where a group of demons were assembling, preparing to launch an attack across the region. Alongside the golems, we fought against them. We killed a good many, while others retreated back through a portal beneath the city. A group of priests managed to close the portal after they fled, protecting the city from future attacks. After all was settled, I remember returning to the surface and amongst the rubble I found a woman, with a baby held tight to her chest. I helped pull her out, and miracle that it was, both were alive with all but a few scratches. It was in that moment, stood with the other Slayer Masters, that I realized the difference we could make to the world. Eventually my husband, Catolax, went on a journey to Pollnivneach where he was tracking down a banshee larger than any he had ever encountered before. Following it back to its lair, he found a large cave system that had previously gone undiscovered. As he went deeper into the dungeon, Catolax wrote of finding a machine - he described it in detail as a twisted, evil thing. Just being in its presence, he felt life draining out of him. Getting closer, he saw that it bore the mark of the Devourer. Caught off guard, the banshee that Catolax had been tracking leapt at him and nearly killed him. He managed to strike a killing blow - and in doing so something escaped the creature and was absorbed into the machine. It was the creature's soul! It was in that moment that realization struck: Amascut was using this machine to gather all the souls from across the region so she could consume them. My husband wrote of his intentions to destroy the machine and he succeeded. Amascut went furious and killed Catolax. Catolax however managed to warn the order that Amascut was heading our way. Each of us were powerful but the Devourer's strength surpassed us all. We made our plans to leave the Kharidian region to preserve our way and be out of her grasp. I meant to leave too, I swear I meant to leave. I waited here, and sure enough, she arrived. Gloating horribly, she explained how she had killed my husband, talking in detail of what she had done to him. The fury I felt in that moment! I'd like to say I put up a good fight, but in the centuries since then I have never forgotten how comprehensively she defeated me. Her final act was just as cruel - she bound my spirit to this point, just as she had done with my husband's, so that we would never be able to move on to the afterlife. So we would never be together again. The other members of the Order went separate ways. It was our plan to pass our knowledge down the generations. Each of us planned to leave the Kharidian region to take on a student of our own and train them to become a Slayer Master. They in turn would take on their own students in time so that our knowledge and our beliefs would be preserved throughout the ages.